情熱 (Fire and Ardor)
by AntaresXO
Summary: When their eyes met, Mei suddenly believed in love at first sight. Mei knew deep down their romance would be fleeting, but while it lasted it was the most beautiful thing she had ever known. When he left her, he was unaware she was with child. Unaware of Naruto Terumi's existence how long will it be before Minato finds out who his son is, and why Naruto doesn't know who he is.


Author Note: This story has been adopted from Undead Ban 1992.

Another Author Note: I haven't touched this story in over a year, and was actually going to abandoned it completely. But something made me come back here and look at it, only to see some people still look at it! It inspired me to pick this up again, and try to clean it up/keep the story going.

* * *

Minato never expected to fall in love, to get distract during his mission. This was one of his most important missions since Kannabi Bridge, but the Third Shinobi War still raged on, and he was being called back to the Village.

Having this be their last night together Minato brushed a strand of her auburn hair away from her face, leaning forward he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. Green eyes met his blue, unable to stop his smile he pulled the woman he loved closer to him.

Laughing softly Mei looked up at Minato adoringly, though she didn't know the man she was sharing her bed with was actually Minato. The man embracing her was Naruto - or so she thought. Mei didn't know this was an S-Rank Jounin, she thought he was a photographer refugee whose village was destroyed during the war.

Squeezing her closer Minato closed his eyes, inhaling her sweet jasmine scent he felt like this was home. It WAS home to him mentally, after long days of him being undercover and sneaking around trying to gather information all he wanted to do was come home to her. Feeling his eyes burn from unshed tears he couldn't help but feel guilty, because back home in Konoha he has a pregnant wife named Kushina.

Their marriage was one of convenience, there was no love, they were merely friends forced to marry. Kushina being one of the last Uzumaki's, and him having some Uzumaki blood from his mother, this marriage was in hopes of creating the next container of the Kyuubi. Though he wasn't supposed to know his lineage, he was supposed to be some orphan who was lucky enough to have one of the Sannins as his Sensei.

His lineage probably would've remained secret to him his whole life had Uzushiogakure survived, the Village and the great Uzumaki Clan residing in the Village destroyed. When it was discovered him and Kushina were friends the 3rd Hokage, and his parents told him the truth. Minato's anger at two of the three Legendary Sannin's tremendous, after all Tsunade and Jiraiya basically abandoned him at birth! It wasn't until Lord 3rd explained the circumstances to him that he let at least his Sensei back in again, though his relationship with Tsunade was non-existent due to her never wanting a child with Jiraiya.

Feeling Mei's breath even out, signifying she was finally asleep Minato with skills only an S-Rank shinobi had slipped from her bed. Unable to just leave her without any sort of closure he left a small note on his pillow. Quietly sneaking off into the night Minato left her with two things, the latter unknown to him.

Mei didn't stir until weak morning sunlight filtered into her room, a rare occasion considering Kiri was always covered in a thick mist. Not bothering to open her eyes Mei flung her arm out in a grasping motion reaching for a lover that wasn't there. Suddenly feeling more awake than she was she jerked up, looking around she saw nothing really out of place.

Normally Mei wouldn't be worried about her lover being awake before herself, but she felt something was off. Usually Naruto would be making coffee right now, but she couldn't smell the dark brew, quickly throwing the covers off she searched for her lover around the house.

Finding the house empty a feeling of dread settled in her stomach, Naruto wouldn't of gone out into the village without her, seeing as the Hidden Mist was in a state of chaos due to a new Mizukage coming into office. Quietly entering her bedroom again she scanned the room, eyes settling on a piece of paper that was on Naruto's pillow. Lunging forward her fingers snatched the paper up, unfolding it she read two words 'I'm Sorry'.

Collapsing Mei could felt as if the walls of her room were closing in on her, unable to breath she clutched her throat, nails scratching the delicate skin there. Body jerking with every sob that escaped her, Mei felt broken, it wasn't until a wave of nausea washed over her that a small rational part of her came back.

Quickly rushing to the bathroom, Mei hunched over the toilet, what remained of last night's dinner upchucked. Exhaustion settling in she slowly sank to her knees, resting her face on the toilet seat cover. With the occasional hiccup escaping her Mei thought of everything she could've done wrong, why would Naruto leave her. After all it could only be her fault, at least that is what her distraught and hormonal mind thought.

Being so deep in thought Mei didn't hear the knocking on her door, or the sound of footsteps approaching her.

Kisame liked to think he was a good shark, err man, so someone should praise him over the fact he hadn't murdered the blond pest that clung to the woman he had been in love with since he was a Genin.

Walking towards Mei's house after receiving a mission from the Mizukage, Kisame couldn't help the bitter feeling that filled his heart, he did NOT want to witness the loving dovey relationship between them so early in the morning.

Grimacing at the familiar faded yellow door Kisame released an audible sigh, taking a deep breath he beat himself up mentally, acting mopey was completely out of character for himself. Forcing a smile to his face he stepped up to the door, quickly knocking on the door he waited, expecting a blond menace to open the door.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other he waited for a few second before he knocked again, frowning when he still didn't get a response. Was there something wrong? Normally Naruto would've opened the door by now, offered him a cup of coffee and let Mei know he was there. Instead he just got silence, making a hand symbol he closed his eyes sensing for two familiar chakra signatures in Mei's house. When he only felt Mei's he frowned even more, reaching into the pocket of his vest he pulled out a key ring, picking a key he shoved it into the keyhole. Shoving the door open quickly he rushed towards Mei's chakra signature.

Kisame never thought he'd ever see Mei look so defeated, luckily she wasn't crying, but it did look like she had been. If she still had been crying Kisame wasn't sure what he would've done, crying women wasn't something he was equipped to deal with. Taking a step into the bathroom he spoke in a gentle voice, "Mei?"

Jerking her head up Mei stared at the man now in her bathroom, "What are you doing here Hoshigaki?"

"Why I came here can wait, what happened?"

Being asked what happened Mei frowned, feeling her tears come back she angrily wiped her eyes. "Naruto… he… he left me! I don't even know what I did wrong!" choking back sobs she was unable to stop another panic attack.

Kisame couldn't stop the feeling of rage that filled him, how dare that weakling leave Mei. Holding her to him Kisame took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, he can get angry later Mei was the priority right now. "Mei, Naruto leaving is NOT your fault, if anyone is at fault its him," rubbing her back in a soothing way Kisame felt her relax a little.

Hiccuping Mei felt herself relaxing at Kisame's touch, only to remember something and having a wave of anxiety overcome her. Pulling away from the Shark-nin Mei turned her back on him, "No Kisame it is my fault… because i'm pregnant."

* * *

End Noie: I realize now that some of you may not have understood why I kept using the name Naruto instead of Minato. That was done on purpose! The purpose being Minato IS undercover, he wouldn't be using his real name, and what better way to rationalize Mei would name her son after a ramen topping is if her son's father is named that! Also this chapter has been beta'd by my dear friend Z.


End file.
